Hand-held shakers and/or blenders for liquid or liquidized foodstuffs are well known in the art, most comprising vertically elongate containers with removal covers or caps sealed thereto. A number of such shakers include inserts for encouragement of the shaking or blending operation. One example of such a shaker which has proved to be quite popular with consumers is that illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,692, issued to Swett et al on Jun. 28, 1974, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.